Rain The story of the downfall
by SwiftyQue
Summary: The world of Pokemon! A spinning globe of wonderment, filled with vast arays of many possibilities! But our story focuses around a young trainer, Kammika Harmonia, and she has her eyes set on being a champion in ALL regions! But her family's history may have a conflict with her dreams when Team Crystal becomes active once more. Can Kammi face up to the challenges ahead of her?
1. Prologue

**Welp, here we are!**

 **Welcome to my first story on the site!**

 **This is a story I have been planning on making for MONTHS now, it's unbelievable. But it's a great one, and I'll go ahead and say who I'd like to thank mainly.**

 **First, I'd like to think my friend Eren for helping me out, for without him, Team crystal wouldn't exist. Kammi wouldn't exist, none of this would exist. It's because of him that I'm able to tell the story of this beautiful trainer and her love and connection to her pokemon :)**

 **Second, I'd like to thank my insprations on YouTube, for without one of them, I would've never started writing this story,**

 **And thank you to all my friends who are suporting me as I type up this wonderful tale.**

 **Now, the updates for this story are going to be about bi-weekly, if not weekly. Sorry for the long wait, I just...really hate writing xD But I'm told I'm decent at it, so I might as well make a skill from it.**

 **And without further ado,**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey...Pri, sweetie..wake up."

The dark bitter coldness of the room seemed to only make the voice that spoke deeper, as the girl seemed to open her eyes. A soft groan came from her and she tried to roll over. But the warm touch of her lover's hand on her back was enough to lull her back to sleep.

"Pri, I have something to show you. Cmon."

Her lover tried to coax her awake yet again, making her open her eyes more. She glanced over and tried to turn on the lamp light, groaning softly. "Rain, what time is it?"

"02:36."

Surprised, she blinked. "Honey, can't whatever you have to show me wait until the morning? I'm really tired."

The persistent and proud look in Rain's deep ocean eyes and the cute passionate smile across his face was enough to convince her. Even the way his messy ebony locks fell above his eyes made him even more convincing.

"This can't wait, it's very important. " His smile widened as if he couldn't sit still for the world.

"Alright...where are we going?" The girl rolled out of bed and began to put on her other clothing, including a different shirt and some shorts.

"We're going to the lab."

"What?! But… why all the way there?" She seemed almost reluctant to go.

"It's a surprise." He chuckled happily before excitedly hugging her and kissing her forehead lovingly.

His lover frowned slightly. Putting trust in him, she ignored her gut and decided to listen to her heart, even if the bad feeling she received left an awful taste in her mouth. Nevertheless, she grabbed her purse which held all six of her pokemon. If she was going, she needed them. She never left without them, in fact , she won the Unova League and Hoenn League with them.

Yes, she was a champion. But she didn't like to brag about it. She was happy with Rain, and he was happy with her. That's all they needed, especially since they were engaged.

Following him, he began to drive them to the lab he worked at. Her eyes had drifted to the window, and watched as the world flew by. She trembled, for some reason. It happened a lot whenever she was tired - it was strange. She wasn't cold, or excited. Maybe she just had some excess energy. She gripped her hand into a fist, she let out a breath as Rain kept driving. The biggest grin remained on his face, as he seemed more than excited to bring her to his work.

When they finally pulled into the laboratory, and the girl climbed out of the car, she looked up at the huge building nervously. On the outside, it looked like a normal corporation building. One that belonged to a very rich man. But on the inside, it was a base for a secret pokemon team. One that, many years ago, the girl herself tried to defeat. The team was called, 'Team Crystal'. And what they believed in was to make a world where pokemon were no longer mere 'tools.' They would create a safer order of ways, but it only seemed like that to the naked eye. Even after trying to defeat this organization, the girl ended up falling helplessly in love with it's leader - Rain. And thus here she was today.

"Cmon, let's go inside. " He smiled, taking her hand in his softly and leading her to the entrance. She had a terrible feeling about it, but she followed him, frowning.

Walking into the building, they proceeded to take the elevator down into the underground lab, as the girl clung onto Rain's jacket sleeve. He smiled at her, oblivious to her nervousness, and happily led her deeper into the lab when the elevator stopped.

"Now, hear me out….I know you don't like us using pokemon in our labs...but it was for an important cause. We needed them to help us gain control of other pokemon. And since our goal is the three legendary birds of Kanto…" He stepped up to a door, typed numbers into a pad, and the door suddenly slid open. He smiled widely as he let her walk in first.

She was terrified at what she saw.

Screeching in pain and struggling in the containment it was in, Zapdos was trapped. It was trying to escape, but to no avail, and Rain only smiled wider. Zapdos was obviously in a lot of pain from all the restraints around it.

She began to tear up, viewing it's conditions.

"Isn't this great!? Now we have one of them - we just need the other two and our goal will be complete!" His eyes were wild, as they were no longer ones that belonged to the man she loved.

"Rai-in...no...this isn't right…" She took a step back. Being her father's daughter… she could understand what Zapdos was saying.

And it was screaming in pain.

Shaking, she backed up one more time. Hearing it crying in pain was about to overwhelm her.

Rain turned around, hoping to see a proud expression on her face, but his look fell when he saw her terror. "What do you mean…? This is helping us create a much better world for pokemon! With the three legendary birds at our side… we can do it!"

"No,this isn't right, Rain. It's in pain!"

"So?! Who cares?!'"

THe girl flinched.

"What you're doing...what you have done… this… this is terrible! How can you…" Tears began to drip down her cheeks at the sight, and she bit her lip. "Rain, please stop this...set Zapdos free."

Rain stared at her before he began to laugh, unable to stop. "I can't do that, Pri, I'm sorry. I've come too far."

The girl looked at him more. "Rain. Stop. This. Now." She shakily said, reaching into her purse.

Rain's exression began to grow cold. "Pride. I refuse to stop. We're so close, I can taste it."

'Can't you see this is wrong?!"

"Can't YOU see that this is our only way?!" He pointed to Zapdos.

"No."

Zapdos cried in pain.

"No.."

It began to struggle, and it desperately looked at Pride with tears in it's eyes.

"NO!"

She screamed loudly, summoning her lucario before picking up a piece of wood nearby.

"PRIDE,STOP!" Rain shouted, making her pause and glare at him.

"Love, what are you doing…" He whispered, a confused expression on his face.

"I can't let you do this…" Her voice cracked "Greed, use Bone Rush!"

THe lucario nodded before summoning his bone weapons, smashing all of the computers and tanks within the lab. Electricty jutted and sparked everywhere, as Zapdos slowly began to grow it's power. Pride was smashing just about anything she could, destroying years and years of data, tracking, and information they had. Rain let out a defiant scream as they wreaked havoc in the lab.

With the computers down, Zapdos managed to break open it's cage, expanding its wings as lightning struck. It broke open a side of the wall from how powerful it was...the true might of the legendary. Rain watched in horror as the bird they took YEARS to capture began to fly away.

"...PRIDE!" He screamed angrily and looked at the girl. SHe had dropped her piece of wood, as her hands were stained in her own blood. She looked at him with tears in her eyes before holding her own stomach and running off, her lucario racing after her.

"CATCH HER!" Rain called on a walkie talkie.

"Bring back my love…." He whispered as he watched her run.

"And my child."


	2. Opening her Eyes

Alright!

A little over a week later, chapter 1 comes out of nowhere!

it may seem a little rushed in the end, it took for goddamn EVER to get this chapter out !

But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

* * *

As the leaves of the trees turned from a soft green to a beautiful soft pumpkin shade, Kammi was waddling through the nearby forest. Her eyes scanned around, taking a step out into the grass.

"Meloniiiii!" She called, her head spinning around as she looked around for her ralts. She never really went this deep into the woods before - Not alone, at least. But it was a game of hide and seek they were playing, But due to the woods being as green as the ralts herself, finding her would prove to be a more difficult task.

The shade that fell from the trees was nice and soft, and felt cool against the young girl's skin. She smiled up at the sky, before twirling her messy curly hair more into a bun, before taking off deeper.

"Cmonnn, it's not fair. You have psychic powers - you can probably hide yourself or be invisible, or something…" She whined, heading towards the moss rock and climbing on top to sit on it. The Petalburg woods was a great place to play, but it was also rather nice to cool off and hide from the sun. She relaxed in the nice shade, before hearing a noise nearby. Her eyes fluttered open, as she looked up and around. "...Who's there?" She said.

Nothing moved.

Frowning a little, she slipped off her rock and began to head towards where she had heard the noise. Silently, she slunk slowly over towards the bushes, where the twitch of movement she saw shook. Taking a step forward, she pushed down the bushes quickly, screaming "BOO!" And startling an innocent little Ralts behind it. The pokemon jumped, before shaking her head and scolding her for the action.

"Kammi! You didn't have to SCARE me!"

"You knew I was coming!' She giggled. "You saw me, silly."

Meloni only puffed out a cheek in deviance.

Kammi backed up and turned around. "Alright, cmon. Mom is probably looking for us, anyways. Dinner is supposed to be ready soon!" She smiled, racing back. Meloni was teleporting to keep up, following Kammi quickly.

The two slammed into the door, laughing as they fell onto the ground. Kammi clung on closely to her ralts, who was laughing happily with her. Having been startled by her daughter's entrance, Pride only smiled a little before brushing back her own hair. She bent down to look at Kammi. "What an entrance." She laughed. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, mom!' Kammi replied, still giggling as she stood up, helping Meloni up as well.

"What about you?" Pride rubbed Meloni's head, who smiled.

"I'm good, too, Miss!"

"That's nice to hear. Supper is almost ready. But I need you to do me a favor." Pride said, standing up to head into the kitchen. " I caught a pack of Rattata in the garden today. I asked them to leave, but I'm not quite sure if they have or not. Would you go outside and talk to them for me?"

"But, mom, you know I can't understand pokemon." Kammi frowned. Pride was born as a daughter of N - the former king of Team Plasma - Who had the ability to hear the inner voices of pokemon. Because of this, Pride herself had the same ability as her father. But Kammika, being N's granddaughter, has shown very few signs of sharing the ability. But one day, it was discovered, that Kammi could communicate with her Ralts. Whether this was a result of telepathy, or not, was still unknown. But because of it, Meloni has been Kammi's translator and helper in communicating with pokemon. Who knew, maybe it was a gift she had to grow into. But either way, Pride saw it as a beautiful thing, even if everyone else seemed either jealous or creeped out. Being able to understand your pokemon was a huge part of being a trainer. And she hoped Kammi would want to go on her own journey in the future. After all, the girl was 11. The only reason she was even still home, to Pride's guess, was she didn't want to leave her mother alone. And as sweet as that was, she desperately wished her daughter would go and explore the regions, meet new pokemon, and protect them. But at the same time, the lingering thought of her past made her almost frightened to send her daughter out. Team Plasma, Team Crystal. Both a huge burden to their family. But on the good side, Pride's mother was Unova's champion. Pride herself had surpassed her mother and then made it to Hoenn, where she accomplished championship there as well. She believed that one day, Kammi would do the same. In the meantime, she would teach her how to care for pokemon, and how to unite with them. A small smile was on her face.

"I know, sweetie, but you can ask Meloni to help you."

Kammi looked down. She really beat herself up a lot, for not having the ability to hear other pokemon. "But I don't want to just depend on Meloni the rest of my life! And Meloni isn't always going to be here!"

"Of course I will! I really don't mind you needing my help, Kammi. You're my friend."

Puffing out her cheek and pouting, the girl swirled around on her heels. "Fine, ok." She said, heading to the door, and holding it open for Meloni. The small creature waddled after her.

"Do you want me to carry you?" She asked, looking down.

"U-Uhm...sure." She said, trying to hide her smile. Since Kammi was A LOT taller than her, being held by the girl allowed Meloni to see everything from her view. Meloni could see above bushes. She could see berries in the trees, she could see EVERYTHING. She held out her arms, to which Kammi picked her up with a smile as they headed to the back of the house. There were a couple Rattatas, but not enough to be a pack. They had been nibbling on a cherub berry, but when Kammi arrived, one set it down.

"Ra, Ratta?" One wrinkled it's nose at the sight of Kammi. Meloni laughed a little.

"What did it say?" Kammi blinked, asking curiously.

"It said, "What's that?"" She laughed a little again.

"Hey, I'm a human!" Kammi puffed out her cheek and looked at the rattata, who only snorted and went back to eating.

Kammi puffed out her cheek before looking at them. "C'mon, please leave! This is my mother's garden!"

The rattata looked up at her with a slight frown. "Why should we? If you ask me, she shouldn't've put a nice tasty garden here!"

Kammi crossed her arms, pouting.

"She said to leave, and she asked politely." A deep gruff voice said behind Kammi.

The rattata's fur stood on end as they saw who was behind Kammi. They turned and bolted. "I'm too young to die!"

Kammi turned around and looked up, smiling a little. "Hi, Greed!"

The creature was a rather tall Lucario, with one paw on his hip. He had a couple scars along him, and he looked gruff and a bit middle aged, his appearance very intimidating first glance.

"Hello, Kammi. It's been too long."

The little girl tackle the lucario in a big hug, happy to see him. He had been her mother's starter, so he was almost as old as she was. Kammi had viewed him as more of a father figure - he was the only one that was around when Pride was raising Kammi. But Greed was a pokemon, so he could never really be a father, to a human at least. But regardless, Pride and Kammi loved him anyways, and he was part of their family. Greed had taught Kammi more about how Pokemon feel.

She loved Greed, very much. With her arms wide open. She hugged him, making him laugh and pat her head. "Did you miss me?"

"I sure did! What was your adventure in Unova like?!" She asked, eyes wide.

"Very long. But I got to see N and Touko again, who I haven't gotten a chance to say hi to in a long time."

"Momma's parents sure are nice, aren't they?'

"Yes, they are. Especially N. But that's only because I can have a full on conversation with him."

"Wow!"

The lucario smiled. "Now, is Pride in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, she's cooking. Should we go inside?" Kammi blinked.

The lucario nodded, before saying hi to Meloni, to show he hadn't forgotten about her either. The ralts was grateful, continuing a conversation with him.

Kammi swung open the front door again. "Mom! Greed is back!"

Pride had looked up from her cooking, smiling softly. "Oh, hello, Greed. "

"Pride."

"We missed you while you were gone." She wiped her hand on a cloth, before looking back at Kammi. "Did you take care of those Rattata?"

"Yep!" Kammi smiled, not planning on telling her Greed's appearance scared them the most.

Pride only smiled lightly at her words. "Thank you. Greed, would you like some berries? I have some in the fridge, if you want Kammi to grab you some."

"That would be amazing, thanks." He smiled, as his trainer's daughter scrambled off to the fridge. When she got there, she swung open the door, pulled out a couple oran berries, and handed them directly to him. He took them within his palm, before gulping them down. "Thanks, Kammi."

"No problem!" She smiled.

Greed took a moment before looking down at her. His red eyed gaze rested on her, as his nose wrinkled slightly. "Hey...how come you and Meloni haven't gone on your own journeys yet?"

"Why?" Kammi blinked before looking at her mother. "What do you mean?"

Pride was gripping the sink, terror filled in her eyes as shy simply stared at the water. "Greed." She said in a harsh and stern voice. "Let's not mention that quite yet."

The lucario looked flustered, realising his mistake and clearing his throat. "So, Kammi, have you and Meloni played in the woods recently?"

"Well, yeah, but….what was mom talking about?" She looked back at Pride, who was now hugging herself with her back turned to her daughter.

'Y….We'll talk about this later. Go play with Meloni outside, dear, while I talk to Greed. "

Kammi bit her lip, looking at her mother suspiciously, but regardless followed her wishes and took her ralts outside to play another game of hide n seek .

"Pride." Greed took a step forward, towards his trainer.

"I don't want her to know, Greed. She shouldn't know… she loves pokemon too much, and she loves me too much. To find out who her father is…...that would break her. And it would break our relationship."

"It makes it a lot worse if she finds out through someone else! Do you have any idea how betrayed and rebellious she'll feel to find out through another person that wasn't you?!" He accused her, his paw slamming onto the ground. "She'll do something reckless…. You know how ambitious Kammika can be."

Pride bit her lip as she glanced away. "I know….but she's not ready for me to tell her."

"Or maybe YOU'RE not ready to tell her."

She glanced to the side, taking in the lucario's point. "I…"

"I know things ended bad with Rain. But he was a loving and nurturing husband...or, well, fiance. You loved each other, me and Vidalia knew." He mentioned the arcanine that Rain had. Greed and Vidalia got along well. He looked at Pride with passionate eyes. "I know you miss him. And I'm sure he's still searching for you. But you have to let it go. You did what you thought was best. Had it not been for your actions, who knows what kind of world Kammi would have grown up in."

"But what if she finds Team Crystal?! What if they take her away from me?!"

"Kammi is strong, like you." The lucario place his paw on the woman's shoulder. "She'll have many pokemon with her, including Meloni."

Pride's eyes glanced to the window, watching her daughter play with the small pokemon. They shared a very tight bond, making her mother smile. "They really care about each other...so much that it brings a tear to my eyes."

"Then think about what's best for her. If a journey, to let her explore, is the best route, then that's what she should do."

Pride took another look at her starter.

"...Alright. I'll think about it."


	3. A burning desire

Ok I'm really really really REALLY sorry, but todays the two week checkpoint and i have to publish what I got. This chapter is very shitty and short, I really appologize for it, but hopefully chapter 3 will be better aaa aim sorry ! Also shoutout to my buddy Tyminster for letting me borrow his umbreon in this lma O

* * *

It was a usual day of cleaning. Pride was making sure the kitchen had all the dishes washed, as Kammi had been told to do before she could run off and play more with Meloni. Honestly, those two had their backs glued to each other. It made Pride smile, thinking of her and Greed themselves. In the beginning, they didn't get along at all. In fact, they fought each other every chance they got. But that changed one day. A man, from team crystal, had tried to attack Pride, even after defeating her in battle. To save her, Greed, who was weakened, was willing to sacrifice himself for her...and caused him to evolve. They had been very close ever since, as close as Kammi was to Meloni. If they weren't two completely different species, you'd be able to say that they were sisters. It made Pride smile, to see her daughter so happy. As she kept cleaning, she stumbled across an old photo. It was of her….and Rain. Seeing the picture caused her to pause, stuff it in her pocket, and let out a loud cough. Normally, it would be just a normal cough, but it sounded raspy, and it made her cough sound more like a goose call. She didn't just do it once - she coughed over and over until she couldn't breathe. She took a huge gulp of air, coughed a good couple times, and placed her hand on her head. It made her lightheaded to do that, but she figured nothing of it. After taking her few second break, the mother went right back to cleaning, her mind off in another world as it typically did. Greed happened to be out and about, doing a few errands for Pride as she had asked of him. Kammi had ran towards Petalburg woods again, and Pride was finishing up with picking up the house. With it nice and neat, she sat down, letting out a breath.

"Meloni, let's play a different game today! We always play hide and seek." She said, looking around for the ralts. She puffed out a cheek as she climbed back onto the moss rock, one that was always her favorite spot to be. She could see most of the forest from there, and it always made her smile. The path was short, but she almost wished it was bigger- more space for her to play in. Regardless, she kept her eye out for Meloni,

The ralts had a way of blending in well to her surroundings, and being as small as she was, it was difficult to pick her out from anywhere. Her green top didn't help much, either. Kammi laid sprawled across the rock, letting out a hum of boredom. She remained still, even when she could hear rustling leaves. Her eyes stayed glued to the sky, and a few moments later, Meloni's head popped into her view.

"What's the sky like?" She joked, making Kammi snort a little. She looked up at her ralts, who gave her a sweet and soft smile. Kammi rolled over, off her rock and slipping into the grass. Meloni sat down beside her.

"Have you ever left here before….?"

Meloni looked at Kammi. "Huh…?"

"Have you ever left the forest? You know...go beyond Petalburg?"

"...Not really, no…" She looked down at the ground. "I've never really left before. "

"How come?"

"I always wanted to leave with you."

Kammi smiled at that, looking at Meloni. "Yeah. Me too."

As the two had gotten along and began to talk about the future, it had allowed a certain leafeon to jump up onto the moss rock.

"Hello, you two. It's been a very long time."

Kammi jumped, before looking up at the pokemon on the rock. It was Lust, her mother's leafeon. She had helped with Kammi when she was a kid before some of them left to go on adventures. Lust was one of them. But the thing was...Lust never went alone. Beside her was a familiar umbreon, one who looked at Kammi in interest.

"Hi, Umbreon." Kammi smiled and began to pet her.

"'Bre, bre!" The pokemon cheered. Umbreon wasn't Pride's pokemon - in fact, it was Pride's friend's pokemon. But Lust and Umbreon had fallen in love a while back, and the two had been side by side since. They both smiled, as they looked up at Kammi. Lust giggled softly before sitting closer to the female umbreon.

"It's been a while. We went on a huge adventure!" Lust smiled, before lying down as Umbreon had done.  
"Where did you go?"

"We explored Hoenn a little, and we almost went to Kalos, but we decided to stay here." Lust said. "We thought it might be a good idea to come back and visit Pride. "

"That sounds nice." She smiled, stroking the leafeon and rubbing her leafy seemed to love the attention, leaning her head into the girl's palm.

Kammi seemed rather happy with the pokemon, and Umbreon chuckled before looking at Lust.

"Umbri, Umbri bri bri!"

"Yeah, I guess we could." She smiled, before jumping down from the rock.

"Let's go see Pride."

Kammi nodded, before heading over and following the two.

Lust began to head back with Umbreon and Kammi back to the house, a small smile on her face as they chatted leisurely. When Kammi opened the door, her mother was on the floor - something had happened to Pride. Alarmed, all four of them ran over to her.

"Mother?!"


	4. Author's Note

SHIT I'm sorry guys !

I hadn't been able to upday this in over A MONTH? jesus, I'm sorry

THings have been severely busy for me, so writing isn't exactly in my free time, especialy with my lack of motivation nowadays... i can barely animate anymore. But I'm glad your sticking with me these days regardless!

I'm working on chapter 3, and with luck, it should be out soon! Like REALLY soon! SO LETS HOPE FOR THE BEST BC KNOWING ME AND MY LUCK THINGS WON"T GO AS PLANNED :DDD


	5. Finally

**Well, fuck**

 **not as good as I promised before, haha**

 **And its the shortest chapter we got ^^;**

 **SORRy I had little to nO motivation to write this chapter, but I'm hyped for 4 ! You get to meet a new friend, so get PUMPED for that !**

* * *

Laying in bed with Lust across her chest, Pride let out a cough. It temporarily broke her concentration, but in no time, she had regained it. She laid like a cat amongst the woman's chest emitting a soft light green aura around them. It was a soothing sense, and it was made to heal. Aromatherapy. Kammi looked at her mother worriedly, then at Meloni who held her hand over her mouth. Pride was taking deep breaths, heavily panting. Greed placed a paw on her forehead.

'Her fever is getting higher. But Lust is slowing it down and easing her pain. We need a real doctor. " He said, his eyes light and faint.

Kammi cleared her throat, but even when she spoke, it still croaked. "But the closest doctor is far into Rustboro city. Greed, you'll have to go!"

"But I'm just a pokemon! I can't communicate with any other people other than your family. Kammi, it's up to you!" He said, looking at her.

"I-I… I've never left the forest!"

"Take Meloni with you. You must travel there, getting the doctor will help you. Bring him back here, he can take care of your mother."

"But…" She took a deep breath, looked over at Meloni. The ralts looked up at her, before softly nodding.

Kammi frowned.

"For mom." She said, before standing up. "I'll go."

Greed nodded. "Lust and I will watch over and keep an eye on your mother. Go get that doctor."

She nodded before turning to get her bag, and pack it with a few things. Meloni was frantically in the corner, mumbling words to herself as she looked fearfully at Kammi. "What do we do now?"

"We have to go, that's the only way. " She sighed and looked at the ralts, who nervously glanced down.  
"Hey...tell me something."

Meloni looked up when Kammi spoke.

"...Ralts can see the future, correct?"

"W- We can only see glimpse of it. We can't fully see into it like a gardevoir or a gallade could…"

"Can you try and see into the future, and see my mother, being ok? I need to know."

The ralts squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists as she began to try and see. But through all her struggling, alas, it was to no avail. She let out a desperate sigh, defeated by her unsuccess.

"No...I can't see anything.."

Sighing, Kammi gently rubbed her head. "That's alright.. Let's get going. Thank you for trying."

Still feeling guilty, the ralts nodded and walked forward, and Kammi picked her up to hold in her own arms. The two began to set off onto their journey, after receiving goodbyes from everyone else. Iconically, the girl pulled back her incredibly long, messy, wavy dark brown hair, and tugged it through the opening on the back of her hat. She placed it on, the white and red cap almost a perfect fit. With her bag by her side, and Meloni with her, Kammi looked determined as she glanced at the sky.

She was ready to begin her journey.

….a year late.

Yes, it was true. Kammi was eleven years old, and thus, made her a little older than all the other normal trainers. But that was because her mother was always home alone, and she didn't like the thought of leaving her only family behind. After all, Kammi only had Pride. But that's why Greed, and Lust meant so much to her - they protected her and loved her too, as much as pride did. She'd do anything to protect her family. And that included beginning her journey. She took a step out the door and began to head as quickly as she could to go towards the forest. Meloni swallowed nervously.

Their journey began.


End file.
